Vampires Vs Magic
by Kia Vane
Summary: This starts off on Breaking Dawn part 2 (warning from now on with spoilers and twists with the story line) They will sparkle, but, things will be far more interesting. And one character you will not expect will become a father as the rest of the story you must now read, enjoy :3 (M for slight language) maybe some Nessie/Jacob in future chapters. No reviews, no updates. REVIEW!


Aro takes Alice' hand within his, he sees what she sees, and what would happen if the course of their actions not changed. Alice realizes that no matter what she shows him "It doesn't matter what I show you. Even when you see, you still won't change your decision" Aro is taken back by her words, yet, something insane seems to lie behind his eyes. Alice turns around to Bella and the others whispering "Now" with a painful expression as she already knows what would become of everyone though his horrific battle of endless blood shed.

Bella looks at Renesmee, her eyes hurt that she has to lose her daughter and fight to save her. Bella tells Jacob "Take care of my daughter" and Jacob turns away running off to keep the half immortal and half human child safe. "Get them" the blonde head Volturi spoke up to those behind him. Alice turns quickly making an upright kick into Aro's face knowing he would not have her killed and knocked him very far back. He catches himself and moves forward disliking being striked.

Alice tries to move forward, but, two others of the Volturi followers caught her. "Take her away" he smiled in triumph at the others, Carlisle couldn't watch this, "LET HER GO" and raced over to save the child he had taken in many years ago. Aro's followers go after him, but, they are easily dispatched thrown off to the side. Aro runs up about the same time as they both use vampire speed into the sky…

As the two male vampires were about to collide, the sky darkened as words from a female voice had been spoke out of no where and everywhere. "And my will be done" this was one voice that no one could predict or see. Not one person knew who this was, no one except for those, who could remember her from many years ago, when…

The two males were thrown back apart from each other "Don't" the voice threatened as a girl with amazing beauty appeared. Something about her seemed inhuman, yet, she was not a vampire or anything they had ever seen before. Aro seemed more curious than the rest of the group out there of vampires and wolves.

Her long black hair fell against her back in a braid past her waist with a red tint mixed in. The light around the battlefield made her blue-green eyes shine out as the silver could be clearly seen. Her body was almost perfect as her stance and control was while she walked towards them. She wore a simple outfit to compliment her appearance; a sleeveless black, tight midriff top, with a small almost v-neck shape. Dark, blood red jean shorts, a waist skirt that only covered the back of her waist almost to her ankles showing off her strapped, healed sandals.

"And who might you be?" Markus asked as he noticed the shine rising from the girl who was out of place amongst those in the area of the woods they stood in. "You will not harm them Aro, or I will be the worst of your concern" the vampires looked a bit taken back, Jane glared at the girl trying to harm her with her powers, she could create excruciating pain on people. It was a great offensive and defensive attack, though it wasn't very useful when they would have to focus and watch their own backs.

"Tch, don't underestimate me child" and she raised her right hand, palm facing Jane, as she sent a wave of energy out to the shorter vampire catching her off guard and tossing her back a little. "Your shield needs to wake up, Volturi" she had pride in her soul, her eyes as determined as someone with a definite set goal, and her body tense in not letting up her guard. Jane got back up, Aro stopped her, if she disobeyed he would have instantly beheaded her or use a punishment later.

"Do you always act this way?" Markus asked "No, but, lately you have gotten…under my skin as the humani would say" She spoke "I am Vaneria, I do as I wish, and I wish to protect the Cullens along with their family. If that means starting and ending this war between you two, then so be it" "You would risk your life for theirs?" Caius asks "If I had a life to offer, then yes I would" "what does that mean?" aro asked curiously "Not of the discussion, if you leave them alone, you may take an interest in me" this caught Aro's attention.

Surely the girl knew about them so why did she say that? Was she not afraid of the Volturi, about their reputation, and what could happen? However, it seemed Aro was captured in by a luring charm she was using? No way, that couldn't be it, Aro felt nothing, most vampires didn't and those who did, stayed away from the unknown. Sometimes.


End file.
